


lights, camera, action!

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance Ensues, and that makes binnie sad, based off the m.i.a performance mv, basically jisung films a mv for changbin, chan n changbin do music together, chan's like the dad friend, changbin rambles about why he likes jisung and its CUTE, film student!jisung, jisung doubts his own abilities even though he's really good, jisung n chan are both film students, rapper!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: changbin needs someone to film a music video for his new song. he gets jisung to do it for him.





	lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i'm back with another [au](https://twitter.com/changbinsaegyo/status/1031320663229792256?s=21) that was birthed from my friend ree's tweet based off of the M.I.A performance mv ! felt kinda iffy about this one but i think i managed to salvage it, enjoy :')

 

“Changbin-hyung, can you help me get this speaker up?” Jisung calls out, as Changbin enters the room-slash-filming set.

He’s changed out of his plain tee and shorts into an all-black ensemble: an oversized outer-shirt, t-shirt and pants, a silver necklace, matching bracelet and earrings, and a belt with a buckle of the same colour the only accessories added to his outfit. His hair is curled too, he’d asked for Jisung to bring his hair iron so he could do his hair up that way.

Changbin looks up from adjusting his shirt, seeing the younger boy struggling with lifting the prop and rushes to his side to help him. He goes around to the other side of the speaker, lifting up from the bottom with Jisung carrying it from the other side and carefully settling it atop the first speaker that had been set down.

Jisung remembers Changbin’s been working out. It must have been why he’d lifted the speaker with so much ease. As Changbin dusts his hands off, Jisung can only think about Changbin’s arms and how nice they must look, how strong and firm they would feel under his touch-

 _Not now, Jisung,_ he scolds himself silently. _We’ve got work to do._

“Thanks, hyung. I’ve set everything else up. Get used to the set first, I’ll go grab the camera.”

Changbin just shakes his head, sending a small smile in Jisung’s direction before the younger boy scurries off. Changbin looks around the room, the shelf in the back mostly bare save for a tripod, a dusty, little TV, some books and some weird contraption that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with.

The metal table in the centre of the room, accompanied by a couple of folding chairs, is messy, papers strewn all over its surface. Changbin sees some of the papers are littered with scribbling that can only belong to Jisung, and he realises the papers are Jisung’s old notes from school. He chuckles.

A film reel lies forlornly on the table as well, the film having been pulled out from the reel already. Changbin has the urge to rearrange the film, but he thinks that Jisung’s done it for artistic effect. There are some microphones placed on the table too, wires tangled on the floor. None of them are plugged in, some of the cords even cut off at the end.

“Seriously, how much did this kid spend on these props,” Changbin mutters, mostly to himself. Damn Jisung, and that artistic brain of his that Changbin won’t understand.

Apparently, Jisung hears him. “It’s for the aesthetic, hyung! Don’t worry about how much everything was, I just want this to look good. For your video. For my project.”

He smiles at Jisung again. “Thank you, Sungie. Really.”

“Most of it was Chan-hyung’s anyways.”

Changbin laughs his bright, happy laugh, and Jisung grins back.

They fall into a comfortable silence, Jisung making the final touches to the set as Changbin goes to connect his phone to the wireless speaker they’ve set up behind Jisung, the phone left next to Jisung so he can hit ‘play’ when they start.

“Ah, hyung. Come here,” the younger beckons. Changbin, confused, strides over to him, eyes widening when Jisung’s hands are in his hair all of a sudden.

Jisung musses the older’s hair about, running his fingers through it, “The curls were too tight, hyung. I think it’ll look better like this.”

Jisung steps back to admire his work. Changbin’s curls have now dissipated into softer waves, framing Changbin’s wide eyes beautifully. Changbin’s never looked this pretty to him before, and Jisung’s palms get a little clammy when he makes this revelation.

“T- Thank you, Jisung. Let’s start, shall we?” Changbin says, blinking a little too quickly. Jisung knows it’s what Changbin does when he’s taken aback, embarrassed or shy, from knowing the older boy for so long. His heart flutters, knowing that _he_ was the one who’d made Changbin flustered.

Jisung nods, picking the camera up from the table. Changbin stretches, clearing his throat as he picks up one of the mics off the table almost effortlessly.

“Are we good to go?” Jisung asks, checking how Changbin looks on camera against the set. Changbin nods. “Okay, let’s start.”

Jisung starts the track on Changbin’s phone and he starts recording. He gets Changbin warming up on camera as the vocals for the intro of the song he’s heard a thousand times plays. It’s melodic and still sweet to Jisung’s ears, and even as the main bulk of the song cuts in along with Changbin’s gruff rap in some parts and mellow singing voice at others, Jisung finds himself entranced in the familiar tune.

Changbin moves around as he raps like he would while showing Jisung part of a new song -- he’s comfortable, in his element -- yet he maintains such piercing eye contact with the camera. It’s as if he’s staring right at Jisung, peering into his soul. He feels his stomach flip.

The older boy performs for the camera, adding a little flair to his otherwise standard performance behaviour. He raises his shoulder at a fitting part of the song, staring right into the camera, and Jisung almost audibly swoons even though he’s holding the camera.

The song quickly finishes, Jisung cuts the camera and moves to a different angle, slightly off to Changbin’s left. Jisung steps on his _very_ professional setup of two boxes to film Changbin again. “Come on, Binnie-hyung. Let’s do that again, hopefully I can edit together the different angles and it’ll look cool.”

Changbin nods, “Alright, but be careful.” He sticks his chin out, pointing to the boxes that Jisung had begun clambering onto.

Jisung hums, starting the music and the camera once again as Changbin cracks his neck in preparation.

Jisung thinks that he really isn’t able to get through one day without something fucking up. He’s not a professional -- not at all -- and has scraped by with shitty makeshift setups on filming sets without any mishaps. Yet, when it’s with the boy he maybe, sorta, _really_ likes, he just has to meet with some kind of accident.

Changbin gets to his second verse of rap in the song when Jisung feels the boxes below him shake slightly. He thinks nothing of it, opting to focus on Changbin on the viewfinder of his camera, simply repositioning himself. He knows he’s _especially_ fucked up when the boxes give way under him.

He feels like he’s moving in slow-motion. He hates how unkempt his hair is -- his hair, that he hasn’t cut in months -- and how it whips around his face as he free-falls in that moment. He hates how stupid he’d been with his stupid boxes. He hates how he’s forgetting how to breathe in that moment, and he hates how his heart pounds in his chest when his body doesn’t slam against the hard concrete flooring, instead landing safely in someone’s strong arms.

Changbin’s.

He hates how he stares wide-eyed, not at Changbin but into the empty space in front of him, not uttering a word.

God knows how Changbin had managed to get to him so quick and catch him like it was nothing, but Jisung hopes Changbin doesn’t feel how quickly his heart is beating as he stays there, curled up in Changbin’s arms.

Jisung, still distraught, decides to remove himself from Changbin’s arms and insists that they should film once more, even though the older boy didn’t seem to mind to keep Jisung in his arms until he’d felt better.

They film one last time to Jisung’s satisfaction, and Changbin helps to pack up the equipment as Jisung looks through the footage once more.

“Do we have to pack up the set?” Changbin asks, sounding almost afraid to interrupt the film student’s focus on his footage, as he starts arranging the papers on the table into neat piles.

Jisung shakes his head, eyes still trained on the screen of the camera, “I’ll text Chan-hyung later, maybe we’ll come back another day to tidy up before another shoot. He won’t mind.”

Changbin grabs the rest of Jisung’s stuff, as Jisung turns his camera off. His heart swells at the sight, how Changbin had looked like his boyfriend for just a split second there, helping him pick up his stuff and carry it out for him.

“Let’s get going then. I’ll drive you home.” Changbin beckons, already by the exit of the room. Jisung checks around one last time, before he quickly follows behind the older boy.

 

The room they’d been filming in had been located in a warehouse, owned by a friend of theirs, Chan. Older than both Changbin and Jisung, Chan had continued onto bigger projects by now: doing photoshoots, music video recordings and other events that Jisung won’t get into the details of. He’d remained close with the two, getting together on occasion to make music with Changbin and to mentor Jisung with school, as a film graduate himself.

Jisung remembers the first time he’d met Changbin. He had tagged along with Chan to the studio, wanting to consult the older boy on certain aspects of content covered in class that he didn’t quite get. Chan had been in his final year of film when Jisung was in his first, and he had looked up immensely to the older man at the time, and even now.

Changbin had been hunched over by a huge panel with dials, buttons and switches that Jisung still can’t tell apart in front of the recording booth, scribbling in a notebook as Chan had let himself into the room. He looked so serious then, dressed in something not too dissimilar to what he was wearing now, eyes covered by what Jisung would come to know as his signature black snapback.

His cold demeanour had been quickly been replaced by cheeky grins and warm smiles, nose scrunches and bright eyes filled with determination. He had been so interested in what Jisung, the beginner in the music realm that the other two seemed to have so much more experience in, had to say when asked about a song Changbin and Chan had been working on, and that made Jisung’s heart beat just a little faster with his attention on him. The fact that Changbin was astonishingly handsome was just a plus.

With Jisung dropping by Changbin and Chan’s shared studio just to spend time with the former, they had naturally gotten closer, with Chan off pursuing larger projects on his own. They appreciated each other’s presence in the few hours they spent together, Changbin getting Jisung’s feedback on lyrics or the way a part of a song sounded, and Jisung showing clips he’d edited together or filmed for class to Changbin.

Changbin had approached Jisung to film a video for one of his new songs, one he’d produced on his own while Chan was too busy to come in to make music with him. Jisung’s eyes had lit up, honoured that the older boy had been willing to let him, the film student, film a music video for him instead of getting someone like Chan, who was definitely more professional than him. He couldn’t even afford good equipment, only having his camcorder and editing software on his trusty computer at hand. But, as Changbin had told him, “I like the way you make your videos, Jisung. I could never imagine anyone else but you filming and making this video of mine.”

 

So, here he is. In Changbin’s car, getting driven home after filming for said boy’s music video for one of his newest tracks, and he’s about to go home to edit together said video.

“How’s that final project coming along?” Changbin inquires, a little while after they’d left the filming set.

“It’s okay, I guess. Yours is gonna look the best out of all of the other videos on it, though,” Jisung wrings his hands nervously. “If I can just edit it right, that is.”

Changbin throws Jisung a quick look, turning his eyes back to the road. “We both know you can, Jisung. I know it’s going to be fantastic, and it’s gonna do great when we upload it.”

“Have a little more faith in yourself, Jisung. I didn’t ask you to do this for nothing.”

Maybe Changbin’s right. Maybe he isn’t as crappy of a film director and editor as he’s thought himself out to be. Maybe there _is_ a reason as to why Chan had been so excited to take Jisung under his wing, and why Changbin’s so trusting in him, to get this done right.

 

“You don’t have to stay, hyung,” Jisung says nervously as he emerges from his room with his laptop, spotting that Changbin’s _still_ here despite having told him repeatedly that he doesn’t have to wait around and stay with him as he edits the footage. Changbin had tagged along with Jisung as he’d helped to carry some of his equipment up to his apartment, and hadn’t left after they’d packed up the equipment into the closet.

“Maybe I want to, Jisung.” Changbin plops himself down onto the couch, with a bag of potato chips he’d helped himself to from the kitchen. He rips it open, shovelling a couple into his mouth. “I wanna see how you do your editing, anyways. Teach me your ways, wise one,” His words are muffled, the snack making his cheeks stick out in odd angles as he chews and tries to speak.

Jisung’s overwhelmed with a sudden urge to kiss Changbin’s lips that are dusted with the bright red powder, to taste the artificially-flavoured salt in his mouth, to feel the burn of the ‘Hot n’ Spicy’ chips Changbin had been munching away at on his tongue.

He suppresses said urge. Maybe when he gets courageous enough to even tell Changbin that he’s attracted to him.

For now, he transfers his footage to his laptop, pulling up editing software to get started.

It’s going to be a long day.

 

“Chan-hyung, I just don’t get it. Can he not tell?” Changbin groans, burying his head in his hands. Chan’s finally back in the studio again and they’d spent a good three hours working on a new song already, but the younger boy had seemed tired, restless even. Leading them to take a break, as well as Changbin’s crisis now.

Chan props his head up, smushing his cheek in with his palm as his arm is perched on the armrest of his chair. He sighs. “You aren’t the most obvious around him, and Jisung can be a little dense sometimes. You won’t know if _he_ knows unless you tell him,” The older boy -- hair now a simple black colour, a contrast to the silvery-grey he had sported the last time Changbin saw him -- gesticulates appropriately to emphasise his point. “He’s a good kid, and he likes you too. There’s no harm in telling him how you feel.”

“What if he takes it the wrong way? What am I supposed to do then?”

Chan pouts in contemplation, “If you’re so worried, how about doing something romantic? Take him to a fancy restaurant or something, treat him to dinner.”

He throws Chan a look. “I’m practically broke, hyung. I can’t afford that. Besides, I want to do something special, something meaningful, but I’m not sure what exactly.”

“Okay. Then do that. Tell me, why do you like Jisung?”

Changbin’s taken aback by the question. He opens and shuts his mouth like a fish in water, thinking of the right words to say. “I… I like Jisung because he’s so passionate. About film. He’s so dedicated to his craft and it’s so admirable how he wants to do everything perfectly and make it the best it can be, and it’s just the way he just lights up when he talks about some new short film he shows me in all these terms that I can’t understand. And he’s so adorable too, I just want to kiss him silly.”

“There you go. Your MV drops today, right? Get over there and celebrate with him. Let him talk your ear off about what he’s done with it and tell him how proud you are, throw a confession in there if you want to. You better not have your tongue down his throat in front of me though, I’ll throw up.”

Changbin’s eyes widen at Chan’s last statement, scrambling for his pen and throwing it at him. The pen flies past the older boy’s head, the loud rattle of plastic against and the wood of the table as he jumps up and bails, before Chan can get back at him.

He ignores Chan’s complaints from behind him as he rushes out of the room, thinking of a game plan.

 

It’s 6:55pm and there’s a knocking on Jisung’s apartment door as he hits the ‘render’ button for Changbin’s music video. He had assured the elder that he’d upload it for him, shutting down Changbin’s arguments and telling him to work on music with Chan instead. Jisung makes sure the video starts processing before he makes his way out of his room, but the knocking starts up again.

“Christ, I’m coming!” He yells as he jogs to the door, flinging it open, feeling slightly irritated until he sees the person on the other side.

“Changbin?”

“Hey, I brought pizza. For the dropping of the MV,” Changbin lifts the box in this hand slightly, as if to prove his point. He smiles sheepishly. “Hope you haven’t had dinner.” A single pink rose lies on the top of the cardboard box, the petals beginning to curl in on themselves slightly from the heat emanating from under it.

Jisung, eyebrows furrowed, simply gestures for the older boy to come in.

As Changbin sets the pizza box down onto the coffee table, Jisung runs back into his room to grab his laptop.

“I was just letting your video render to prepare it for upload- Oh, it’s done, I’ll upload it,” Jisung says, after glancing at the screen and tapping at his mousepad. He sits himself down next to Changbin, who’s already made himself comfortable and helped himself to a slice, leaving a respectable amount of space between them.

“Help yourself,” Changbin says between bites, muffled by the food in his mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, hyung. It’s gross,” Jisung retorts, reaching for a slice of pizza himself. Changbin swallows his food and sticks his tongue out at the younger boy almost childishly. Jisung laughs, before taking a bite.

Jisung _mmphs_ in surprise, mouth full as Changbin ducks in between his torso and the laptop perched on his lap to peek at the screen. He has to lean further back into the couch, holding his slice of pizza higher up so he doesn’t get in Changbin’s way.

He pokes at Jisung’s tummy, the younger flinching as Changbin exclaims, “Hey, it’s done! It’s up too, let’s watch it. You haven’t let me see it either, especially the other day.” He pouts, thinking back to when Jisung had utterly refused to even let him have the _teeniest_ peek at his editing process, as he reaches for the keyboard.

“Nuh-uh, no greasy hands on my laptop, babe,” Jisung tuts, Changbin flinching and freezing at the pet name that had slipped. He withdraws himself from his proximity to Jisung, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Now extremely aware of the tension between them, he chews on his bottom lip and mumbles, “Sorry.”

Changbin just shakes his head, “Pull it up, we can watch it.”

As Changbin watches the video intently, he gets reminded of the time they spent on the filming set, Jisung falling and him catching the younger in his arms. His stomach flips just a little, and he looks over to Jisung, whose fists are clenched tightly despite his pizza-greasy fingers, and he continues to chew at his bottom lip, so hard that Changbin’s afraid he’s going to start bleeding.

He’s clearly nervous, with Changbin finally seeing the video he’s been anticipating for so long. Jisung doesn’t notice Changbin looking to him, eyes flitting around and landing on anything _but_ the screen. He only catches the familiar set fading to a simple black screen, the bright white ‘ _M.I.A by Seo Changbin_ ’ flash and disappear, and ‘ _Directed and Edited by Han Jisung_ ’ pop up, before cutting to another black screen. The video ends.

Letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Jisung relaxes his hands, fingernails no longer digging roughly into his palm. All the blood rushing to his lips from biting them make them painfully red, but Jisung ignores the stinging in favour of watching Changbin’s reaction.

The older boy inhales, sitting back up after unknowingly moving in closer to the screen. “It’s amazing, Jisung- I don’t know how I’m supposed to thank you or tell you even, how grateful I am for you, because you made this so beautifully.”

Jisung frowns. “Thank you for the compliments, hyung, but really, I didn’t do much.”

“When will you stop undermining just how talented you are, Jisung?” Changbin raises his voice, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms. Jisung jumps at the increase in volume, frantic but unable to make eye contact with the elder to try and futilely explain himself.

“You’re really the most amazing film student, director and editor I know of, that make sure everything they get their hands on is just perfect. I wish you’d understand that, Jisung. That you aren’t as mediocre as you carve yourself out to be. It’s so frustrating to see you struggle with your insecurities about your own work when they’re amazing every single time. The way your eyes light up when you explain a more technical side of a video you show me, how excited you are to do it -- you don’t deserve to bring yourself down when you’re just _so_ good, and I just don’t want you to feel shitty about yourself when you’re really just so amazing,” Changbin rambles with a new surge of confidence, reaching for the rose that had still been lying next to the pizza box.

He grabs the stalk of the flower in his hand tightly. “Damn it, Jisung. I believe in you, I have this whole time. Maybe this is a shitty time to say this, but I want to help you believe in yourself. I want to be there to support you, because I’ve liked you for a while now and I don’t know what you’ll make of me after this, but I like you. I like you. Yeah, that sounds like it. I like you.”

Jisung’s palms are flat open now, as he blinks blankly at Changbin, trying to process what he’d just been told. The older boy takes the chance to gently place the rose, its pink petals limp, in Jisung’s palm. “This isn’t the best way to confess to you,” He pushes Jisung’s fingers over to close around the stalk of the rose now, a tooth-edged leaf itching at his thumb. He thinks nothing much of it, keeping his hand over Jisung’s, “But I hope you get my meaning.”

The younger boy feels tears prick at his eyes, a sourness making its presence known in the back of his throat, behind his nose. With the rose grasped tightly in his hand, he reaches to hug Changbin, burying his face into the nook of the other’s neck and shoulder. He sniffles. Changbin had always smelt nice, the hint of cologne he used lingering on his shirt -- fresh, yet not too overpowering to the point where his eyes would start watering.

“Thank you,” Jisung mumbles into Changbin’s shirt. “I’ve liked you too. For the longest time.” Changbin rubs soothingly at Jisung’s back, the latter hiccuping slightly, beginning to let his tears fall. “I’m so glad.”

 

Jisung’s giggles ring in the enclosed space of the studio, as he’s perched on Changbin’s lap. The latter places light, fleeting kisses on his boyfriend’s lips, cheeks, nose and forehead, and ventures down for his neck now. He bites playfully, and Jisung continues shrieking from how ticklish he’s getting.

“Keep it down, love birds, I’ll have to kick you out of my studio otherwise,” Chan says, entering the room to Jisung’s yelps.

Changbin pauses in the middle of diving in to kiss Jisung’s neck again, turning to Chan instead to roll his eyes at him. “I pay half the rent, this place is mine as much as yours, hyung.”

Chan’s back is to the couple, as he starts up the system. The various buttons on the humongous panel controlling the recording studio come to life, lighting up before dimming again. “Seriously, where’s the respect in this room,” He says half-jokingly, as he pushes a couple of dials to check if they’re working.

Getting no response from the rapper, Chan turns to Changbin, in hopes of getting a rise out of him. On the couch, Jisung has his lips locked sweetly with Changbin’s, his hands cupping his face with Changbin moving in tandem to his boyfriend’s advances, placing his hand gently, carefully on Jisung’s waist.

“I told you I’d chase you out if you made out in front of me! Now, shoo! I have work to do!” Chan shrieks, his usual playful tone still clear in his voice. This prompts Jisung and Changbin to part, the former clambering off of his boyfriend.

“Fine, we’ll just make out somewhere else,” Jisung huffs, dragging Changbin by the arm off the couch and out of the room. “I’ll be back, hyung, we have to work on that new track!” Changbin spits out, before Jisung fully pulls him out of the room.

“Kids,” Chan shakes his head and chuckles to himself, before he gets up to close the door with the two boyfriends gone.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dumb ending but i hope it was cute... leave me a comment i guess 
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
